


Marry Me A Little

by flickawhip



Category: Big Brother RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Married Couple. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me A Little

They start wearing suits as part of a task whilst they are in the Big Brother house. Neither is particularly bothered by it, it's not new to them and yet... they like it. Nancy seems to be able to style anything out with a pair of sunglasses and Kristina just naturally takes to wearing a suit, making a point to be quietly calm where others are fussing. 

Outside the house they decide to wear suits to get married, neither is really comfortable with the idea of a big white dress and so, suits are easier. 

They settle happily together to take the oaths of marriage, each clear and precise when they say 'I do' and then, they are free, married and happy. Kristina had never really planned to fall for Nancy but then, she had always expected to grow out of loving women... she had not grown out of it and Nancy had swept her off her feet. Where Nancy was, sometimes, loud and brash, Kristina was soft spoken and calm, rarely exploding at all and able to balance out any type of mood Nancy may be in. The honeymoon is started the second they are free of the church and in the car, Kristina nestling comfortably against Nancy, not caring to wave and instead kissing her wife, her Nancy, several times as the car pulls away. 

By the time they return Nancy is a deeper tan and Kristina is just as lightly tanned as usual having stayed in bed for most of the days, mind you, neither had got much further than the little balcony outside their room. Nancy, being Italian, tanned easily where Kristina tended to burn. She was happier inside, watching her wife sleep in the sun. 

Returning home, however, Kristina is surprised to find she has been invited back to Strictly, although she hesitates to agree, she isn't sure she can handle more bad press, and she does so want to have a child with Nancy...


End file.
